nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I.G. La Blaca
looks liike a old Diertric Honnecker. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :You think so and - who might that be then? The Master's Voice 13:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Just a guy. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :...can't really see the resamblance or connection... The Master's Voice 13:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure...Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :No seriously, they don't even look a little bit alike. The Master's Voice 13:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) And this guy doesn't look libyan. Says he's moussa koussa Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:40, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :He's a big mystery, sir. The Master's Voice 13:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Well here's some art work you wanted Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :How artistic of you! :) The Master's Voice 14:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why do these guys always need a horrible past? I never figured experience is something right-extremists value high, but than again they don't like 'discovery trough intellectual effort' either. ^^ 15:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Ha!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:27, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ain't I right? I mean, Medvedev isn't a famous nazi hunter either nor did he lead some partizan movement in a distant past. I admit he does come from Russia but he was fleeing the communist oppression!! 15:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Plenty of intellectual right-wingers. Besides, both Stalin and Mao where farmers, basically, robust working-class people. No intellectuals. The Master's Voice 15:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yuri are we sure your from Russia? Can I see a birth certificate? @MasV Exactly which proves his point. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :@Master: Stalin studied at a seminar actually, so he was pretty well educated. And even if so, the farmers contributed a lot. As I stated before the socialist movement is richest in ideas and concepts, more so than the liberal, conservative or nationalist one. Some pride horses: Marx, Sartre and Marcuse are among the most influential modern thinkers! @Marcus: actually my granddad is a Russian, I was born in Lovia. 15:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought you heard about the whole birther thing over here in america about obama's citizenship. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I did, I did. The republican candidate right? 'Now he still has to prove it is real'. ^^ 15:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) We should do that in Lovia: I propose this law : "To proof your a Lovia Citizen you must carry your birth certificate or visa on you at all times. If you do not you will be deported on the spot. If you do and somone thinks it's fake they can ask you a series of basic Lovian questions, like but are not limited to: Name all congressmen ever elected to congress in alphabetical order. How many words were in Yuri Medvedev say in his first PM speech. How many hairs were on the man sitting two chairs aways from him have on his head. The King has relatives, name them all. If you cannot answer all of them, the questioner should report the person to the police and have them deported immeditly. I think it's fullproof! Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm Lovian don't even know the answer to most of those. The thing is, is your family has been here 132 years, there should be no need for that. HORTON11 16:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) oh well get use to it!Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) "Oh well get used to it!" Really, I'm mean just think about that, and this bill- sure we have great education here, but to force people to repeat all the congressmen in alphabetical order is ridiculous. You going to go after the mentally handicapped, that lady who had a brain fart that day and forgot about the entire Royal Family, while she is having to get back home to feed the kids? Just a few words. Zackatron 20:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) 1) Just asking: What country are you from zack? 2) It was a joke in america the republicans were bitching and complaining about how obama wasn't born in the US and then shows his birth cretificate to everyone and they still say he's not american.Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm from Indiana, US. Sorry I can't see sarcasm on the Internet, I did laugh once I found out it was a joke. Republicans are very present in my state, trying to eat away Unions by piece by piece. I'd like to know why you want to know what country I'm from, is it because of my low grammar skills XD ? Nathaniel Scribner 00:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Check any talk page, I blame every mistake I make on the US educational system I'm from New York a hell of a lot more freindly to progressives. I heard what the did to the unions there. Damn shame. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Wealth Richest man in Lovian history? I think not. For one, there is the Ramsley Family and the Villanova Family. The royals are also pretty rich. Robert Luciano has almost unlimited money, but most of it is going to be lost soon. HORTON11 16:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :What, am I expected to have read all other articles first? Feel free to change things if you like. The Master's Voice 16:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the commies might be able to help you out on this one. We could simply tax all the wealth out of you. ^^ 08:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::It will eventually all be spend on a good cause - saving the Lovian cultural heritage from despicable foreign influences like "modern art"... oh, the horror... The Master's Voice 10:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::In what way is modern art a foreign influence? Art is by definition international. The renaissance was a cross-European matter, Latin-American writers are heavily influenced by the old Spanish writers, Shakespeare wrote many famous sonnets but it originated in Italy. Be honest, no culture is an island. 12:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Exit strategy I quote: "All criminals of non-Lovian birth must be deported and forced to leave our nation forever." I'd better keep my voice down right? Aged youngman 14:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Voicing your opinions in a strong way is no crime, last time I checked. And, obvsiously, I was talking about multiple offenders and criminals convicted of hard crimes (murder, theft, spousal abuse, rape, that sort of things). Are you a repeating offender convicted of horrible crimes? Or just a little excentric and hard-core? Those are two very different things, my friend. The Master's Voice 14:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The day I perform a crime and know jail is inevitable, I make sure I'm gone. Aged youngman 15:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, we'll see what happens. Or would you, being a traditionalist rather then a modernist or socialist, rather have us being as soft as the socialists? The Master's Voice 15:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I read a bit at the commie page and they are far from softies. Very much unlike the love-preaching hippies I'm used to encounter. But wrong nonetheless. I just think La Blace, as all conservatives here, need to take one more step and become reactionary. Denounce the fowl ideas of modern thought. Aged youngman 15:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Which ideas should I denounce? The Master's Voice 15:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The idea that a strong society would benefit us. The culture doesn't need to be saved by the people, the people need to be saved by culture. The UNS is too much of the classical nationalism. Aged youngman 15:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::How about the IGP then? They were the only ones ever to succeed in really pissing off the establishment, for which they were exiled. The Master's Voice 15:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Isn't fascism an invention of modern Europe too? The only kind of fascism I could like is the one established in imperial Japan. A system based on tradition and cultural spirit instead of on an elite and middle class who are afraid of the communism. Aged youngman 15:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Fascism has been along for a long, long time... the name comes from the fasces, the bundles of wood the lictor (bodyguard) of a Roman Dictator in the Roman Republic used to carry. The Master's Voice 15:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Fascism used to be build on aristocrats and middle classes who'd shit their pants out of fear for the unions. Nowadays it is build on racists and xenophobes. It has nothing to do with guys in a sweaty senate in Rome. Aged youngman 15:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC)